I hope You're Happy
by Lunar x princess
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were friends. Mikan always loved Natsume and was happy when he ask her out. That is, when he told her that he just used her to make his crush jealous. Mikan was heartbroken and sing a song during the express-your-feelings show..


**Summary: **Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga were friends. Mikan always loved Natsume and were happy when he ask her out. That is, when he told her that he just used her to make his crush jealous. Mikan was heartbroken and sing a song during the express-your-feelings show...

Declaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana-sama own it. TT^TT

* * *

_~Seeing you happy makes me happy...~_

* * *

**~I hope you're happy~~~~**

"I'm sorry Mikan, we should break up." a handsome, hot raven-haired boy with dark attractive crimson eyes said as his fingers brush his messy hair. The beautiful brunette in front of him was shocked. They were together for almost 2 months and were happy. At least that's what she thinks. And now he's breaking up with her?

"Na...Natsume? W-hat...what are you...s-saying? W-we're happy right? We love each other right?" the brunette said, voice creaked and face paled. They were just laughing a while ago until Natsume drag her to the same sakura tree where he asked her out.

"I'm sorry, I never loved you. I only like you as a friend. I had this crush on Luna, but it seem that she isn't interested in me. So I ask you out to make her jealous and to gain her attention. And I guess that worked. She confessed to me a while ago and I was happy. But she isn't thrill that you're my girlfriend. I'm sorry I used you, Mikan. But I really love Luna. She loves me, too. Even if we continue, it will only be an one-side love. It just wouldn't work out. So please break up with me. It's the best for us, and for you." the raven-haired said as he left the trembling and shocked brunette behind. Tiny, sparkling tears fell from her dark hazel eyes and dropped on a small sakura petal that just swirl down. Hands shake terribly as she knelt down and start crying nonstop. Dark clouds covered the bright sun as little rain drops fell from the sky. It's like the Sky's crying. Rain soaked the brunette as she sob. Waters tremble down her soft honey brown hair to her white diamond dress.

Is life really this cruel?

The weather finally calmed down. The brunette stood there, dress drenched from the rain, eyes were red from crying, and heart that has just been ripped in half. She only knows one person that could comfort her now. Mikan wipes her tears and quickly run to her best friend's room, ignoring the stares from the other students.

She bang on the door and kept banging until an irritated girl with short raven hair and lavender eyes open the door. She was planning on yelling the hell out of whoever was banging her door, interrupting her peace. She came face to face with a drenched brunette with tired, red eyes and a flash of worry came upon her emotionless face.

"Hotaru..." the tired brunette said. Hotaru quickly open her door wide, urging her to come in.

"Baka, come inside." she said and close her door when the brunette step inside her room. The room was nice and tidy. A shelf fulled of books and a big computer. The famous baka gun was on her desk and purple robot bordered her bed sheets. Hotaru hand her a clean T-shirt and shorts from her big closet. Mikan take a bath and change herself and sit on her best friend's bed. She thought of earlier and then start curling herself into a ball and sob quietly. Hotaru sigh and sit besides Mikan.

"Baka, what happen? Tell me everything and don't you even dare skip anything." she said and give a warm cup of tea to the brunette.

"Natsume..." she started. Hotaru raised her eyebrows. _"That Hyuuga, what did he do again?" _

"Natsume...he br-broke up with me." Mikan hiccupped. Hotaru raised her eyebrows again and urge her to continue. So Mikan told her everything, about how he used her and how he loved Luna. To be exact, Luna wasn't much a bitchy and slutty girl, but a shy, sweet girl. After hearing everything. Hotaru was furious. How dare he used Mikan. How dare he take advantage of her feelings. But then she sigh after remembering her boyfriend, Ruka, once told her that love hurts whether it is right r wrong.

"Baka, you don't deserve a jerk like him." Hotaru said as she comfort her friend. Mikan raise her head and look at her.

"But I really love him. It hurt me so much that I wish I could just die." the brunette murmured under her breath.

"Baka, if you really love him, then you should be happy that he's happy and not suffering." Hotaru said and brush her fingers down Mikan's silky hair.

* * *

Mikan went back to her room, thinking about her relationship with Natsume and her thoughts drift back to the time when he asked her out.

FLASHBACK

_"Oi, polka, meet me at the sakura tree later." Natsume said as he walk pass a brunette and up to his gang. Mikan's heart flutter and felt her check grew red. Hotaru had to hit her with the baka-gun to break her off from her daydreaming.  
_

_"Baka, stop daydreaming." she said while the brunette rub her sore forehead. Mikan ignores Hotaru, which mean her angry, and walk to the sakura tree and waited for her friend. Natsume came around, but his mind wasn't focus on the smiling brunette. _

_"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as he mess his hair around. Mikan blush bright red and couldn't stop her throbbing heart. She was waiting for this moment. The moment where Natsume ask her out._

_"Yes..."_

FLASHBACK ENDED

Mikan lied on her fluffy bed and cover her eyes with her arm. She just realized that Natsume never said "I love you" to her when he asked her out or when they go out on a date. She thought that actions expresses more than words. Now she know why whenever they went on a date, they always encounter Luna and her friends. _"Natsume is basically stalking her..." _she thought.

For the next couple of weeks, Mikan tried to talk to Natsume but didn't know what to say. She just can't greet him like she usually do and it seems like Natsume doesn't care. Natsume never bother on contacting her, too. The news of the couple already spread like wild-fire in the academy. Natsume was cold to everyone including Mikan except Luna. To be honest, Mikan doesn't hate her, she hated herself for being so foolish. Luna was too perfect. Perfect manners, perfect grades, and perfect attitude. She was like the dream woman of every boy other than Mikan. Boys from all grades in high school tried to court Luna, but was rejected by her. Mikan's mind was cloudy and fill with the memories she and Natsume created. One day, Mikan was walking down the hallway when a flyer caught her attention.

_~Gakuen Academy's First Annual Express-Your-Feeling Talent Show~_

_Do you like to sing, dance or act?_

_Do you have anything that your really wanted to say? _

_Express your true feelings at Gakuen Academy's First Annual Express-Your-Feeling Talent Show!_

_Songs, dances, and dramas are all allow!_

_Sign up for the talent show with your class representatives!_

_"Express-Your-Feeling, huh?" _Mikan thought bitterly. It was obvious that she still had feelings for Natsume. Then, a familiar huskily voice with a combination of sweet laughs reached her ears. Mikan turn her head to the direction of the voices. She saw Natsume and Luna together at the sakura tree. The same sakura tree where he broke her heart. Natsume was laughing along with Luna. They seem happy. Somehow in the brunette's mind, she pictured Natsume with herself, laughing.

Truths really hurt.

Unexpectedly, a small bitter smile was portrayed on Mikan's angelic face. She quickly run to Yuu, their class representative and sign up for the talent show with Hotaru's words in her mind.

_"Baka, if you really love him, then you should be happy that he's happy and not suffering."_

* * *

And finally, the day of the talent show...

"And for our last performer, Miss. Mikan Sakura!"

Claps were heard everywhere within the auditorium. Hotaru and Ruka was sitting in the third row while Natsume and Luna was sitting in the middle of the room. Mikan came up stage with her long wavy brown hair held up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a black shining sleeveless top that shows off her belly button with a "happy" carve in white silk in cursive across the shirt. Her pants were white with black diamonds and little stars dangling on it. She had on a fancy black high heels. Her appearance made almost every boys in the auditorium drool. The music started as she began to let her feelings out.

**Happy **

"Sometimes I think about you"

"and all the times we had"

"wondering if you missed me too"

"I know that we are over"

"but I'm lonely everyday"

"I feel like I've been thrown away"

"Did you think I was a burden?"

"You think I was the worst thing?"

"If you'd told me I'd left you right away"

"Did I make your life feel harder?"

"Well now I think I'm smarter"

"I acted like a beast I'm so sorry~"

The audience was waving their little light beams with the beat of the song. Mikan saw a little smile formed on Hotaru's face. Mikan walk to the stage as she sings, passing her friends and Natsume. Yes, this song was for Natsume. She walk down the aisle and then stop at the end, facing her audiences.

"Oh no I didn't cry cry cry"

"It doesn't matter how hard I try (hey)"

"I can't seem to hate or forget you this time"

"For you I'll say a sad bye bye"

"'cause I know you feel much better by her side~"

"Oooh~ Oooh~"

"without you I'm not happy but I hope you're happy"

"I guess regretting it is just too late"

"without you I'm not happy but I hope you're happy"

"why can't you see the tears runnin' down my face"

"I don't know what to do or what to say"

"I hope you're"

"H-A-P-P-Y"

"I don't know how to get her out the way"

"I wish you're"

"H-A-P-P-Y"

The audience roar as some of them jump to their feet and start dancing along with the song. They seem to really like this. All the memories were converted into this song. Mikan could feel tears swelling up, but she manage to push them back, preventing them to fall. She's tired of crying and she had enough. She's not gonna cry. Not this time. Mikan start doing little dances too as she sing the rap.

"I thought we had it together but...well"

"I really tired it in every way"

"Tried talking to you didn't know what to say"

"now I see you with that girl in your arms"

"And I shouldn't care but she's just in my way"

"Felt like a punching bag-pow"

"it firmly hit me like-ouch"

"Thought you was happy but you turned me out"

"Thought I seem fine I feel weak and ashamed whenever I see you around"

Mikan danced her heart out with the rap and the faced her screaming audience as they tried to get her attention and blow some kisses to her.

"Have you feel a little sadness?"

"Were there feelings you had left?"

"Please tell me why you act so freakin' cold"

"Did you ever really love me?"

"Oh tell me how could this be?"

"How could you end us so damn carelessly?"

"Oh no I didn't cry cry cry"

"Thought I say these little words all the time"

"I know that it is such a big lie"

"For you I'll say a sad bye bye"

"'cause I know you feel much better by her side~"

"Oooh~ Oooh~"

"without you I'm not happy but I hope you're happy"

"I guess regretting it is just too late"

"without you I'm not happy but I hope you're happy"

"why can't you see the tears runnin' down my face"

"I don't know what to do or what to say"

"I hope you're"

"H-A-P-P-Y"

"I don't know how to get her out the way"

"I wish you're"

"H-A-P-P-Y"

The audiences went louder and some were crying due to this emotional song. In fact, hot tears rolled down Mikan's face as she sing it. She couldn't hold them in. Her emotions took control of her as she sing louder as the cheers of the audiences grew louder too. Hotaru and Ruka was surprised as Ruka was kinda of crying too which made Hotaru laugh. Natsume and Luna wasn't in their seats anymore. Mikan took a deep breath before singing the words that were kind of hard for her to say. But this time, she will let it out.

"knowing that you're happy is a good thing to me"

I'm not being sarcastic I hope you know I mean it so"

"seeing you this happy is a happy ending"

"I'm not being ironic I hope you know I mean what I say~"

"without you I;m not happy but I hope you're happy"

"I guess regretting it is just too late"

"Without you I'm not happy but I hope you're happy"

"Why can't you see the tears runnin' down my face"

"I don't know what to do or what to say"

"I hope you're"

"H-A-P-P-Y"

Mikan look around the auditorium and spot Natsume with Luna at the back corner, hugging each other with happy aura coming from them. Even if this made her heart creak, she learned that when Natsume is happy, then she will be happy too. No Miss. Jealousy anymore.

"I can't seem to get her out of my way"

"I wish you're"

"H-A-P-P-Y"

_Natsume, I love you. I hope you're happy with the one you choose._

**The End**

* * *

**TAH-DAH?! How was it? In case if anyone is wondering, "Happy" is a korean song sang by 2NE1. My friend introduced this song to me. At first when I listen to it, I don't feel anything. But after a couple of time, I start to get emotional. It's a sad song :"( But perfect song for this fanfiction! I hope you all like it. Please review?! **

**Love ya,**

**Lunar x Princess **


End file.
